


After the Feast, a Feast

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Noisy Will, Rimming, Table Sex, destruction of priceless antiques, erotic sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will left Hannibal to his feast, but he couldn't stay away for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Feast, a Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after Hannibal's party in "Sorbet."

Mrs. Komeda was always the last guest to leave one of his feasts, and tonight was no different. He'd even curled her hand into the crook of his arm and led her to the front door, but still she dropped hints that she'd like to stay. For breakfast the next morning, preferably.

"As much as I would love to continue our fascinating conversation," he began, and opened the door to (politely) shove her through.

There stood Will Graham on his front step, looking even more disheveled than usual, wearing the top of his pyjamas and the rest of the clothes he'd worn earlier when he had to beg off the feast. He smelled faintly of that terrible aftershave... and more strongly of semen.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Will said.

"Oh, heavens," Mrs. Komeda sighed.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Hannibal said to her, "but this is a dire emergency."

With that, he traded her hand for Will's, pulling him inside and sealing the door shut against Mrs. Komeda's stunned protests.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Will repeated.

"Did you sleepwalk again?" Hannibal asked.

Will shucked off his coat and, to Hannibal's surprise, kicked off his boots, as well.

"I drove home, took the dogs out, then started to get ready for bed," Will said. He waved his hand as if dismissing something Hannibal had said aloud. "I know I said I was going back to work. 'Date with the Chesapeake Ripper,' I said, but I just didn't want to stay for your party so I sort of lied."

"I understand it's difficult for you to be social," Hannibal allowed.

"That's not it," Will said. "I just didn't want to be in the same room as all those _people_ , with you, after I saw what you did. I didn't--I didn't want to share you with them. If I'd stayed, I might have told them all to leave so that I...so that I could..."

Will trailed off helplessly, and Hannibal touched his forehead. No fever tonight. Will sighed and leaned into his hand.

"I kept picturing you, coming out of the ambulance after, your hands bloody," Will said in a whisper. "I pictured...I pictured you coming over to me and..."

Suddenly, Will tilted his head up and leaned in to press his lips to Hannibal's and sighed softly into his mouth.

With great restraint, Hannibal held himself as still as he could. He ducked his chin when Will moved to kiss him again, avoiding the contact. His voice was shaky when he spoke. "Will. Did you come here to only kiss me? Should I send you away before you do something you regret?"

"I would regret," Will said, "if you sent me away."

And then somehow he was kissing the side of Will's face, and the tops of his ears and repeatedly saying his name into his unkempt hair. Somehow he was unbuttoning his own shirt and throwing his jacket to the floor, without remembering ever coming to a decision to do so. Somehow he was pulling off Will's pyjama top, and somehow Will was letting him and they were fumbling their way into the dining room.

The table was mostly clear, thanks to the staff he'd hired, but a few items remained and Hannibal shoved them to the floor so that he could lay Will out like the finest meal he'd ever presented.

"Oh," Will gasped, glancing over the side of the table at the shattered saucers. "Were they expensive?"

"Irreplaceable antiques," Hannibal said, "and I care not even a little."

He leaned over Will and pressed kisses in a line down his bare chest. Will laughed at the first kiss that landed on his belly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hannibal asked.

"No, it's just... I argued with myself in the car out there for about twenty minutes. 'He doesn't want you like that. You're his friend. You're being presumptuous,' I told myself. You don't know how glad I am I was wrong."

"You _were_ being presumptuous," Hannibal agreed, "but you weren't wrong."

Will was toeing off his thick socks and saying, "When I left here, after I gave you the wine, I had to pull over on the side of the road because I--I had to jerk off because I couldn't think straight. I came all over the steering wheel and wiped it off with my sleeve."

 _Well, that explains that_ , Hannibal thought.

"But it wasn't enough," Hannibal said, unbuckling his own belt and then Will's.

Will shook his head. "Not nearly."

 Caring little for finesse, he pulled both Will's trousers and boxer shorts down with one rough move. Belatedly, he thought perhaps he would have revealed Will in stages, like unwrapping a gift with many layers, but the sight of Will's erection--the _smell_ of him--left little time for doubt. The skin was the most gorgeous berry pink he thought he might have ever seen, the same shade as Will's bitten lips, nearly purple at the tip where a bead of pearlescent fluid shone. The scent of his arousal and the sweat left unwashed on his inner thighs... Hannibal felt lightheaded and swayed on his feet.

"Are you all right?" Will asked.

In answer, he pulled up a chair and sat as a man preparing to feast. Leaning close, he dipped his head to nose between Will's thighs. He thought perhaps he should give Will some word of warning, but he found himself unable to speak, and so he wordlessly licked a stripe up and down Will's perineum.

"Oh," Will gasped. "I don't know about that--I've never--oh _fuck_ \--oh--"

Whatever else he'd been about to say died in a strangled moan as Hannibal pressed his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle. He licked and sucked and kissed until the taste of Will replaced every memory of the feast he'd spent hours (days, really) preparing and then consuming.

Will's heels dug into his shoulders and his back arched up off the table. Little breathy grunts escaped his lips. It took Hannibal a few moments to realize Will was saying, "Please," over and over.

Standing again, pushing Will's legs open even wider, he gripped Will behind the neck and pulled him into a seated position at the edge of the table. Will's eyes were glassy, his face and throat flushed red.

With endearing tentativeness, Will reached out to push down Hannibal's trousers. "I don't know what I'm doing here," Will said for the third time.

"Do whatever you wish," Hannibal said with great difficulty. "You can do nothing wrong."

Hannibal allowed himself to be pulled taut against Will's body, thighs nestling between Will's. Will took both their cocks in hand, and stroked them in tandem. Hannibal prided himself on possessing exquisite self-control, but he found his body moving of its own accord, hips thrusting in search of greater and greater contact. He closed one hand over Will's, lacing their fingers, squeezing their slick flesh more tightly together.

Will groaned and let his head fall back, exposing his throat and the tempting bob of his Adam's apple.

Hannibal accepted the invitation with a hard, sucking kiss under Will's jaw. The harder his kisses, the louder and more insistent came Will's sounds of encouragement. 

"You don't have to be gentle," Will said. "You can--you can use your teeth."

Hannibal placed a nip under his ear, and another further down over the flesh that throbbed with his pulse. 

"Harder," Will breathed. "Dammit, _harder_."

He did as he was told, closing his teeth hard enough to bruise but not break the flesh. Will gave a low, guttural cry at the same instant his fingertips clenched almost painfully against Hannibal's cock. The merest instant after, Will was spurting hot rivulets of semen over their entwined fingers.

With a few more erratic thrusts, Hannibal joined him in teetering over the edge. Teetering? No. He fell with abandon, launched himself off the edge into a blind abyss. 

They clung to each other for an amount of time Hannibal couldn't begin to estimate. Minutes or hours, he only slowly regained a modicum of control over his breathing. 

"I told you," Hannibal said.

"Told me what?" Will asked, kissing over Hannibal's closed eyelids.

"I told you," Hannibal said, "that you'd be good company tonight."

-end-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by an anonymous Patron of the Smut Arts so that I could help pay my dogs' vet bills. [Info here if you want to commission me.](http://avegetariancannibal.tumblr.com/post/143331412544/taking-fic-commissions)


End file.
